


Reservations

by TheRoyalSmuggler



Series: New Attilan [2]
Category: Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth, Established Relationship, F/M, New Attilan, Post Series, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalSmuggler/pseuds/TheRoyalSmuggler
Summary: Black Bolt has some doubts about the city of humans that are next door, his wife tries to reassure him that he is strong enough to handle it.
Relationships: Medusalith Amaquelin/Blackagar Boltagon
Series: New Attilan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a couple of these small things that all tie together, unfortunately I have to admit that my attention span for writing is not what it used to be and the motivation for writing about these guys manly comes from: 1. Anson Mount is a God not just a mere man. And: 2. There isn't enough already written for these guys who have fast become my favourite ship/couple in Marvel. So because this neck of the Marvel fandom is so dead, can anyone who reads this please maybe let me know at least if it's any good or not? It would be much appreciated :)

“I’m going to be with you the whole time, you know that right?” Medusa waited for Black Bolt to nod that he understood before continuing. “It’s going to be completely different this time, I’m never leaving you alone again.” Her husband nodded but he gripped her hand tighter in his for a moment more before letting go and bringing his hands up to sign.

 _I trust you._ It was all he said before breaking his gaze away from her entirely and going back to his breakfast. Medusa gave him a sideways look before turning to the coffee machine on the side counter. One of the many things she had started to appreciate on Earth was the coffee, it might not have been an exaggeration to call it the nectar of the Gods.

Breakfast in the royal house was normally a quiet affair, but this morning there had been intense discussion between the King and Queen of New Attilan. Black Bolt had not left the new village since the Inhumans had escaped the destruction of their city on the moon. Medusa had thought her husband a fearless king, afraid of nothing but she had found that apparently his experiences on Earth before they had been reunited had left some effect on him.

“It will be a short trip into the city, you really do need some better fitting clothes and to be honest I would not be opposed to getting something for myself.” The clothing that Black Bolt currently wore was the pyjama set and house robe that she had got him on her last trip into the big city with Louise. Of course she had had to guess her husband’s sizes as she had not anticipated that her new human friend would drag her around the mall as she had and Medusa would have felt bad if she had not brought back anything for him. She hadn't actually brought much for herself that day either, she preferred to get her husband's opinions on what she might wear before she committed to buying anything. Medusa always valued her husband's opinions and wanted to look nice for him. 

Black Bolt looked up again and nodded. _I trust you when you say it will be alright, I do not understand why I feel this way._ His face was as expressive as ever, often saying more than his hands that were doing the actual signing. Medusa left the coffee maker to sit next to him at her place at the breakfast bar. She took his hands into hers, holding them tightly.

“You were alone and unable to communicate with anyone in a strange land. Anyone would have been scared, but it is alright now. We shall go into the city together and you can prove to yourself that you needn’t be afraid of the humans.” Medusa made sure to keep eye contact the entire time that she was trying to reassure him. Finally he nodded and his expression changed from one of apprehension to one of determination. Medusa might have even seen a flicker of anticipation in his eyes.

“Right well we need to get ready for the visit to the turbine farm first. Those engineers have been working hard these past months to get everything set up.” Medusa looked out the window, beyond the trees she could just make out the white turbines that had begun powering the growing town just days ago. Medusa turned back to Black Bolt when he tapped the bar lightly to get her attention.

_Well at least in this way we can be independent from the humans. It will be good for our people to stop worrying about our supply of power._

Medusa knew that it would not be good for either race if anyone became too wary of the other but thought that for a man who had been through what he had when he came into contact with humans that first time, her husband was at least allowed to have some reservations.


End file.
